


For the love of Rao

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is worried, alex is done, j'onn is there for a sentence, lena is very ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: "So help me Rao if you do not stay in bed I will tie you to it.""Kinky"Lena is sick but still needs to work and Kara is not a fan of that idea.





	

Kara sighed after getting off the phone with Lena. “What is it?” Alex asked.

“She’s ill, and I mean really ill. She was being sick all last night and now has a raging headache and can hardly keep her eyes open. She told me she wasn’t going into work so I called her and she’s not in work.”

“Well that’s good.”

“No! Because despite not being in work she’s still doing work at her kitchen table and what she needs to do is lay in bed for the day and rest for Rao’s sake!” Kara huffed. “I’m going to go check on her, James won’t mind.” She was about to change when J’onn walked briskly into the main control room of the DEO.

“Sorry Supergirl but the only place you’re going is north of the city, it’s an alien that’s headed here, and you need to deal with it.” Kara let out a frustrated sigh and then turned to her sister.

“No,” Alex said simply. “I’m not going to check on your girlfriend for you, she’s a big girl.”

“A big girl who doesn’t know when to stop working. Alex please, if I’m worried about her I won’t do my best with that thing that is coming towards the city.” They both knew Kara could take this alien down with her pinky but Alex let the excuse go.

“Fine!” 

 

Lena groaned at the sound of the intercom buzzing, she shuffled over to see the bigger Danvers looking impatient. Lena didn’t bother to ask why she was here and just let her up, when there was a knock at the door Lena got rid of the blanket draped around her shoulders and stood up straight. “Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Alex walked in and shut Lena’s laptop. “I was working on that.”

“Not anymore, go to bed,” Alex said sternly. Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “Kara told me to get you to bed and for you to stay there so you don’t work yourself to death.”

“Ah, well unfortunately I do have work that must be done.”

“You look gross.”

“It’s so nice to have you here, have I mentioned how well you look lately,” Lena said sarcastically. Alex rolled her eyes.

“You’re literally green, I can hear the how much snot there probably is blocking up your nose right now and you kind of smell.” Lena frowned. “Go to bed or I will put you there myself.” Lena didn’t move and Alex sighed again muttering ‘fine’ under her breath. She walked up to Lena and lifted her over her shoulder in a fireman’s lift.

“Agent Danvers I don’t know what you think you are doing but put me down!” Lena demanded though she had no energy to try and get out of Alex’s grip. When she got into the bedroom she dropped Lena onto her bed.

“Stay there.” Lena went to move and Alex pointed a finger at her. “If you try to move I will pin you to this bed with my own body,” Alex warned. Lena leaned back smirking.

“Alex Danvers, I appreciate the come on, but I’m dating your sister. Although if you really want to pin me down, I guess it could be our little secret.” Alex rubbed her hand across her own forehead and closed her eyes.

“How the hell does she put up with you?”

“My pros outweigh my cons,” Lena said smiling playfully. That’s when both of them heard a thump from Lena’s living room and Kara came into the bedroom. “Hello darling, your sister is trying to hit on me.”

“What?” Kara said turning to Alex who looked very unimpressed.

“Don’t ask because I might strangle her.” Kara looked at Lena who was in her work clothes sprawled across the bed, quite clearly worse for wear. She sighed and looked at Alex.

“Can you make her some tea whilst I put her in pyjamas?”

“Good luck.” Kara got some pjs from Lena’s drawer and brought them back to her.

“Put these on, Alex is making you some tea now.” Lena looked up at Kara from the bed.

“You don’t have to do this for me, I’m fine,” she said but Kara caught the slurring of her words which truly conveyed how tired the CEO really was. Kara pulled Lena up into a sitting position and took her blazer off. 

“Raise your arms.” Lena did so and Kara pulled off her shirt and replaced it with her pyjama top. Lena then wiggled herself into her pyjama bottoms and stood up. 

“Okay, now I just need to finish off some paperwork.” Kara gently pushed Lena back onto the bed shaking her head.

“No you don’t, you need to rest or you’ll make yourself worse.”

“But-,”

“So help me Rao, Lena if you do not stay in this bed I will tie you to it!” Kara said quickly as Alex walked in with Lena’s tea.

“Kinky.” The Danvers sisters both sighed in unison at a grinning Lena.

“I have to go, I’d stay to help with that pretty mess but I’m needed,” Alex whispered to Kara, she nodded and hugged her sister before she left. Kara looked back at the woman led in bed and smiled slightly.

“What?” Lena asked. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“It’s nothing,” Kara said shaking her head. “You’re beautiful.” Lena smiled at her and then got under the bed’s covers, finally listening to Kara and Alex’s advice. Kara went and got her pyjamas she had left there a few weeks ago and change from her super suit into them. “Budge up,” Kara said quietly and Lena moved over to the other side of her bed. Kara also settled under the covers and wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulder who in return, placed her arm over Kara’s waist and rested her head on her chest listening to her heartbeat.

“Alex said I looked gross.”

“You could never.” Kara kissed the crown of Lena’s head and wiggled down slightly more into the bed making them both more comfortable. “Sleep. But if you’re going to barf again don’t do it on me please.” Lena laughed and closed her eyes.

“She said I smell too,” she mumbled.

“You do.”

“Oh.”

“You can have a shower when you’ve rested.”

“I’m too weak because I’m oh-so ill, you’ll have to get in with me to make sure I don’t faint.” Kara rolled her eyes.

“Do you ever stop?” she questioned.

“Not at all," Lena said finally succumbing to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and pretended I didn't have theatre work to do and wrote this.  
> talk to me on tumblr, wellpuffmycream :)


End file.
